


Larry Prompts

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying Louis Tomlinson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: Hello! I 'll be taking in prompts for Larry so if you have any comment them. Thanks!Prompt 1-Louis making fun of harry for being in "la" for the lockdown.Prompt 2-Harry and Louis are forced to come out to the boys when they start asking questions. Harry and Lou are afraid that they won't be                             accepted because of some misunderstanding that happened in the past (like maybe for example Zayn tweeted something homophobic or      someone made a stupid joke, you can decide ^^)Prompt 3-Harry and Louis going fishing please
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Any prompts?

Hello! I 'll be taking in prompts for Larry so if you have any comment them. Thanks!


	2. Prompt One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis making fun of harry for being in "la" for the lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"Well, sweetie look after yourself alright?"

"Yes, mom I will," Harry replied as he shuffled off the bed and made his way into the kitchen for a cup of water. If he was being honest, he was glad for the break but with the virus going on it was hard to enjoy it. He couldn't help to worry about his friends and family being infected by it and it was difficult to relax when he was always alert. This morning he had a lengthy conversation with himself telling him that he needs to relax as there wasn't anything he could do to stop the virus and a stressed him wasn't going to help anyone. He knows it was a sign of being crazy but he also read somewhere it was a sign of being a genius. He hoped it was the latter.

"Love you, Harry I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Love you too Mom look after yourself and remember to wash your hands."

"I will bye darling bye,"

"Bye," Harry replied as the phone call ended. He sighed as he took a sip of water. He misses seeing his family, friends and Louis in person. Especially Louis. It was scary really how empty he feels without Louis but he couldn't help it. Love wasn't kind. He made his way back up the steps with his cup of water before he placed it on the table and collapsed on his bed. Lying for a few minutes he decided to continue learning sign language as he was before his mom called. He had learned all the colours by the time he decided to take a break. 

Heading to the kitchen he grabbed a banana. Sitting on the table he peeled it and started eating. As he took his second bite there was a loud crash from above. It was probably his manager or one of his two friends. He needed to learn to pick the people he spent in isolation with more carefully. It wasn't that he didn't like them. They were just a bit noisy at times. Actually all the time. Finishing his banana he tossed the skin in the bin picking up his phone. As he scrolled through his messages checking if Louis had replied to any of his twenty-three texts. To his dismay, Louis has yet replied to any. He knew he was being clingy but he couldn't help it. He missed Louis so much. Leaving his phone on the table he stood to go to the toilet. In the middle of relieving himself, his phone started to ring. Could the situation be any more unfortunate? He scrambled around clumsily as he pulled his trousers up and ran out picking the phone up.

It was Louis.

He grinned down at the phone heart racing. Maybe there was a god above after all. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he answered the call.

"Hey Lou," he said trying to act nonchalant but failing horribly. On the other side of the line, he could hear Louis giggle.

"Hey, Hazza how are you? Miss me yet?" Louis asked. Harry could hear the smirk through his voice.

"What? No. Of course not. I haven't been thinking of you the whole day. Why would you think that?" Harry stuttered. He could almost feel Louis roll his eyes.

"Of course not. The twenty-three text notifications I had at half six in the morning was just a glitch."

"Yup a glitch," Harry replied as Louis sighed.

"So hows La?" he heard Louis ask before another crash sounded out. "Ummm? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, probably just my manager or Ian or Steve who knocked something over,"

"Great,"

"Yup." there was a brief moment of silence before Harry spoke again, "Forget what I said before. I miss you so bad." He could hear Louis laugh on the other side. Did Louis find his pain funny?

"Well, that your fault ain't it? Should've got back early like I told you, "Harry groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"Come on Louis give me a break."

"I'm just saying the truth. If you listened to my advice and booked an earlier flight you would be with me."

"Fine, you're right. Happy now?" Harry sighed loudly.

"No, not really," Louis replied. Harry's mouth dropped open as he banged his head gently on the table.

"What?! What more do you want?"

"Well, I already knew I was right. Anyway, you're being rather rude today," Harry groaned again just as Ian walked in the room giving him a nod of acknowledgement before grabbing an orange and leaving.

"What?! Me being rude? You're the one victim blaming!" He heard silence on the other side and for a moment he thought Louis was finally going to drop the topic. Boy, he was wrong.

"Well it's your fault you refused to listen to me," Harry let out a yell of frustration.

"Lou. You know that I had an interview and I couldn't miss it. Anyway's how was I supposed to know the flight would be cancelled?"

"Oh, so an interview was more important than me?" 

"Lou if you continue this I will end the call," Harry threatened. He heard Louis chuckle on the other side.

"Then text me twenty-three times at half-six in the morning again?"

"Oh my goodness! Will you ev-"

"Sorry, Hazza but I need to go. My sister keeps yelling at me it's my turn to make dinner. Love ya Hazza! Bye!"

"Lou? Wait, Louis!" The phone cut off as Harry let out his second frustrated yell in the day. His manager walked in giving him a confused look.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry, head still on the table gave a thumbs up. After a few minutes, he decided to finish his sign-language lesson. The truth was he felt better after talking to Louis. Always did no matter if he was an annoying little prick. Luckily for him, Louis was his annoying little prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too bad!


	3. Prompt Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are forced to come out to the boys when they start asking questions. Harry and Lou are afraid that they won't be accepted because of some misunderstanding that happened in the past (like maybe for example Zayn tweeted something homophobic or someone made a stupid joke, you can decide ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"Oi Harry! Wait up, you're walking too fast," Louis complained as he began a small jog to catch up to Harry. Harry turned around grinning sticking his tongue out.

"Not my fault you walk slowly is it?" Harry teased as Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Not everybody has legs that are as long a giraffe's neck Harold," Louis bit back. Harry smirked as he picked up his pace even more almost running to their hotel room. As he reached the room he dumped his bag on the floor before locking the door. Louis was going to kill him. A few seconds later Louis arrived knocking impatiently at the door.

"Harry you idiot. Open the door if you know what's good for you," Louis demanded still knocking on the door. Harry grinned trying to contain his laughter. "Harry if you don't open the door I will trust me I will swap rooms with Niall or someone," Louis threatened. Harry laughed opening the door slightly to peek at Louis.

"You'd never do that," Harry said still smirking, "You love me too much to leave me the whole night with a hungry Niall,". Louis chuckled at that. Harry was right. Niall always complained about the lack of decent food in hotel rooms and management had banned him from taking his own food after he caused a mess in the last hotel they stayed in. Anyway, Louis and Harry always shared a hotel room with Liam, Zayn and Niall in another. To change the routine now would be weird.

"Fine," Louis admits, "I would never now can you just let me in?" Harry frowned pretending to be deep in thought,

"Fine you can come in but you have to do something for me,"

"What?" Louis asked face scrunched up in confusion.

"Kiss me," Harry smiled smugly. Rolling his eyes Louis leaned in pecking Harry on the cheek.

"Can I come in now?" He asked trying to push the door open wide enough for him to get through. Harry tutted shaking his head.

"What now?" Louis asked groaning.

"Kiss on the lips," Harry said as Louis leaned in to smack him across the face.

"You didn't say that the first time." Louis complained, "You asked for a kiss and you got a kiss. Now let me in before anyone realises that Louis Tomlinson from One Direction is standing in this hallway arguing with his prick of a bandmate."

"How dare you call me a bandmate! I'm more than that! I'm your darling boyfriend," Harry gasped dramatically feigning shock. Louis sighed before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"We can't kiss out here; someone might see. Promise you two kisses when we're inside," Harry leaned away frowning.

"Three kisses." 

"Nope, two or none. Your choice." Louis replied as Harry pouted.

"Fine," Harry finally decided to open the door, standing aside to let Louis in. Louis, purposely forgetting the promise, made his way to the television eager to relax and watch his and Harry's favourite cook show Harry on the other hand scowled and pointed at his lips. Louis, who continued to ignore Harry, patted the space next to him for Harry to join him.

"Lou! Please can I have the two kisses?" Harry said pursing his lips as he sat next to Louis. Louis kept a straight face as he pretended to think about it,"

"Louis? Louis!" Harry groaned as Louis turned to face Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Why not? Kiss me you fool!" Louis declared as Harry lunged eagerly towards Louis. Louis giggled lightly before kissing Harry back. The first kiss was sweet and tender. The second was passionate and heated with tongues and biting involved. As they pulled away eyes glazed over, Louis grinned at Harry

"Happy now?" Louis asked as Harry beamed back,

"Never been happier," he grinned as he gave Louis a hug before collapsing on the bed. Louis glanced at Harry, who was currently staring at the ceiling before sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Lou?" Harry asked turning to glace at Louis who hummed in response, "Do you think it's time to come out to the boys?". Louis's eyes widened at the question. Harry watched as Louis furrowed his brows in thought as he lay down on the bed beside Harry pulling him in an embrace.

"Well, it depends," Louis mumbled as he ran his hands through Harry's curls. "Do you want too?" Harry frowned sighing as he relaxed into Louis's touch. Louis always had that special effect on him.

"I honestly don't know. Would they hate us for liking boys?" Harry asked as he turned around to face Louis. His hand subconsciously reaching out to trace Louis cheekbones with a finger. Louis knitted his eyebrows together,

"What makes you think that they'll hate us?" he asked as Harry sighed moving his hand sown to trace Louis tattoos.

"The other day I was watching a baking show with the other boys when you were visiting your sister," Harry murmured as Louis hummed prompting him to continue, "They spent the whole time talking about how the main baker was probably gay. They kept laughing at certain things he did." Louis glanced at the ceiling as Harry continued to trace the bird tattoo. It was one of his favourite tattoos for no reason. Maybe he just liked birds. 

"I don't think they'll make fun of us Hazza," Louis finally said after a long pregnant pause, "I'm sure they're not that kind of people," Harry sighed as he closed his eyes nudging closer to Louis as Louis pressed his face into his hair causing Harry to chuckle. 

"I know my hair smells nice but really?" Harry laughed as Louis pouted.

"Who said it smiled nice? Something smells really horrible in this room. I was just checking it wasn't you but I think it might be." Louis replied as Harry nudged him away.

"You better be lying,"

***

"Oi Liam that's my sunglasses," Zayn scowled before grabbing them out of Liam's hand and smacking him lightly on his head as Liam rolled his eyes.

"Well first of all it's they're not that's and also they're mine. I remember buying them last summer." Liam answered triumphantly.

"Are you sure it's they're and you remembered wro-"

"Guys we've got a job to do," Niall interrupted ignoring the glare from Zayn. He was hungry and the other two seemed to have forgotten they were eating out. Honestly, this is the third time this month. As he approached the door of Harry and Louis's hotel room Zayn and Liam finally stopped bickering. Zayn triumphantly taking the sunglasses from a begrudged Liam.

"They're still my sunglasses," Liam pouted.

"Come on guys how old are you again?" Niall rolled his eyes knocking on the. After a minute or two, there was still no response. Niall frowned glancing at the other two who seemed to have calmed down. They just shrugged. How helpful Niall thought as he knocked again. Still no response. Liam lunged forward to try the handle.

"Come on Liam. Do you really think they would be stupid enough to leave their door open?" Zayn asked snarkily as Liam ignored him turning the handle. The door opened. Zayn's eyes widened." Maybe they are,"

"You guys don't think something happened?" Niall asked worried before barging in the room to check if Harry and Louis were still there. To his shock, they were both asleep cuddled into each other very intimately. Liam and Zayn soon followed freezing in their footsteps.

"Ummm," Zayn scratched his head, "you guys see this too right? I'm not hallucinating?"

"You're not hallucinating," Liam replied as he stepped forward to wake the both of them. As he shook Harry's shoulder he watched him jerk away for a moment before sitting up confused as he saw the other boys.

"What's happening? Did we forget to lock the door?" Harry asked as Louis beside him stretched yawning. 

"What's going on Hazza?" Louis asked as he rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings. "Shit. Ummm we can explain,"

"Please," Zayn replied as Louis rolled his eyes. He glanced at Harry who glanced back at him giving him a small confirming nod. Taking a deep breath in Louis opened his mouth.

"Ummm well. I don't know how to say this but ummm. Harry and I are dating and we were gonna tell you at some point but we weren't sure how you'd react," Louis explained as he glanced at the ground waiting for their reactions.

"Oh my lord really?" Liam exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, that's amazing!" Niall grinned, "How long have you been dating?"

"Wow, Congrats! Since when?" Zayn asked as Niall pouted.

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Ummm just over 6 months," Harry replied as Niall patted him on the back.

"You do realise you could have told us right? We don't judge." Liam pulling a chair next to the bed and sitting on it.

"Yeah but the other day you guys were making fun of the baker who you said was gay," Harry muttered, "Sounds stupid now,"

"That?" Zayn asked scrunching up his face. "We weren't laughing because he acted gay. It's just his accent's really funny. He pronounces baking as 'barking'!" Zayn said as he cracked up at the thought.

"You thought we were laughing because he acted gay?" Liam laughed, "you know we're not homophobic right?"

"Yes, I do it's just argh. It sounds stupid now," Harry groaned as Louis grinned pulling him into a hug.

"Well at least they know now," Louis smiled as Harry grinned back. Niall from the other side of the room groaned.

"Okay enough of this lovey dovey stuff I'm starving let's go," Harry laughed as he stood up.

"Let's go. I'm starving too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Thanks for reading hope you like it!


	4. Prompt Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis going fishing please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"Do you even know how to fish?" Harry frowned as Louis turned around rolling his eyes.

"No, but we can always learn," Louis replied confidently as Harry sighed trudging along behind him. He loved Louis, he really did but sometimes he doesn't think before he does something. Well, he couldn't say much because he himself could be quite impulsive at times but Harry was almost sure Louis was on a whole other level of impulsiveness. Okay maybe he was being overdramatic but you can't blame him! They were planning to have a nice afternoon in cuddling and exploring new series on Netflix but of course, Louis had to ruin that by suggesting they should go out and try fishing. Harry sighed as he followed Louis to the edge of the lake watching as Louis tried to figure out how to thread a corn kernel on the hook.

"Hazza, " Louis pouted as he turned to Harry holding out the fishing rod. Harry sighed fondly,

"Let me try," he smiled as he took the rod and tried to attach a kernel on it but failing to do so as Louis did. Harry scowled as he tried again before hearing a giggle beside him. Harry frowned turning around to face the shorter lad who was currently trying to stop laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You couldn't do it either," he snarled before trying again this time more desperately. Louis just clasped his hands over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet watching Harry's brows furrow as he concentrated on the corn and the hook. After a good minute or two of trying Harry gave up. This was pointless. The kernel was way too hard to be threaded on a hook. Looking around he spotted the two nets the both of them had brought.

"How if we just catch them with a net?" Harry suggested setting the rod down as he picked up a net. Louis just shook his head laughing as he picked up the one next to Harry as he followed the taller lad who was leaning over the wooden board with his net already in the water. Louis brought the bucket with him as he filled it with water before joining Harry.

"Does this still count as fishing?" Louis turned to ask Harry who just shrugged.

"I'm not sure but we're still catching fish he replied as he tried to scoop up a passing fish but failing to do so pouting as he turned back to Louis. "You distracted me," he announced as Louis gasped at the accusation.

"I did no such thing," Louis replied indignantly holding his head high, "You were just to slow," Harry groaned as he missed another fish turning to Louis with an accusing stare. Louis just stuck his tongue out before concentrating on trying to catch fish himself. A few minutes had passed before Harry spoke up,

"Maybe we should try a different spot," he suggested already getting up as Louis shook his head,

"No, let us wait for a few more minutes," Louis argued as Harry sighed kneeled back on the ground again.

"Fine but if we don't catch a single one in the next five minutes you're washing the dishes tonight," Harry complained convinced that they weren't going to catch a fish as Louis just nodded fully concentrated on his job at hand. Just as Harry was about to get up and say times up he heard an excited shout looking down to see Louis had caught something in his net. He groaned realizing he was washing the dishes tonight.

"Harry! Look I got one! I got one!" Louis yelled excitedly as Harry just held out the bucket as Louis put the fish in squatting down to watch it. Harry soon joined him as they both watched the fish.

"What type of fish is it?" Harry turned to ask Louis as Louis shrugged leaning in closer to observe the fish.

"I think it's a catfish," Louis replied as he pointed at the little whisker-like features as Harry nodded before standing back. Louis followed smirking at Harry. I guess you're doing the dishes tonight as Harry groaned.

"I know don't add salt to the wound," he complained as he lead Louis to another area that seemed to have fewer people around before settling back down on the floor with his net in the water. "Let's see who can get one first," Harry smirked as Louis frowned,

"But you've already started," he replied as he got in the same position next to Harry as Harry shrugged eyes not once leaving the water.

"Not my fault you were so slow to get started," he bit back as Louis just scowled. A few minutes have passed and neither had yet caught a fish.

"So," Louis broke the silence trying to start a conversation as Harry hummed in response, "Do you wanna watch a film when we head back?" he asked.

"Sure," Hary replied a smile evident in his voice, "What film do you want to watch?" Louis thought for a while eys never leaving the water.

"Happy Feet," Louis replied as Harry burst out laughing. 

"Happy Feet?" he asked as he Louis shrugged.

"What? Happy Feet is one of my favourites films when I was a teenager. You know how much I love penguins," he replied as Harry nodded. He knew how much Louis loved penguins. Enough to get one tattooed on his bum. Harry was about to mention that before he heard a triumphant shout turning to Louis has caught another fish. Louis turned to him grinning as he placed the new fish with the other as Harry just frowned.

"I bet you're cheating," Harry accused Louis as Louis tilted his head a questioning look on his face. "I bet you bought a load of these fish with you" Harry replied as Louis chuckled.

"And where would I put these fish?" he asked as Harry looked around for answers before replying,

"In your pocket," as Louis just shook his head fondly before turning back to the water. Harry refused to engage in conversation concentrating fully on the task on hand. It wasn't too late to beat Louis yet. A few minutes had passed with no success from either person before Harry suddenly screeched.

"I've got one! I've got one," he shouted as he tipped one in the bucket before quieting down after he realised how loud he was. Louis just rolled his eyes smiling fondly before looking back down at the water below them looking for fish. Ten minutes have passed and Harry has found two more. Louis at this moment in time was frustrated,

"What? How?" Louis blurted as Harry just smirked,

"Guess I'm a natural," he grinned as Louis pouted and turned away from Harry as Harry just laughed, "Any way we should start heading back soon my favourite show is starting in less than an hour."

"But we have to watch Happy Feet after," Louis said as Harry nodded grin never leaving his face, 

"Sure," he replied as he picked up the bucket before pouring the fish back in the river as Louis picked up the fishing rod both heading back to the shop to return the rod before getting to the car. Louis laughed as he got in the car Harry giving him an incredulous look.

"What's so funny?" he asked slightly amused as Louis just shook his head,

"Why did we decide to go fishing again?" the blue eyes lad asked as the other rolled his eyes.

"It was your idea,"

"Well maybe next time don't listen,"

"Maybe next time I won't,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long but here it is :)


End file.
